The Things That Matter Most
by ai12love
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the only adoptive child of a very protective Francis Bonnefoy and while most of his life had been without romance a certain Alfred Jones changed that. With Chaos ensuing from all courts will their young love flourish? What to Arthur is truly the things that matter most?
1. I'm Gay for a Moron

Arthur Kirkland had lived most of his life focused on many things, staying at the top of his class, improving his writing so he could become a best-selling author and have his works remembered throughout times, striving to be above the American trap of Hollister and Urban outfitters, and most of all be someone that his papa could be proud of. So in doing all that he never had time for things such as romance, at least until Alfred Jones said otherwise. The classic cookie cut American jock was the definition of alpha and it pissed Arthur off to no end that there seemed to be nothing the man could not have. So when his perfectly, although annoyingly so, cerulean eyes began to fancy the Brit turned American, Arthur was not about to give him the time of day.

"You're Artie right? I remember you interviewed me for the school paper. Anyway your article wasn't too bad so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind… well doing my senior paper for me? Coach is riding my tail and student council is making me head of homecoming so I just don't have the time you know? I could pay you." It was just the biggest load of bollocks he had ever heard. The way he said that dishonoring filth with his perfect teeth and body. He just oozed arrogance it made Arthur merely cringe. Yet, causing a scene in the middle of a library would not be gentlemanly. However as the all-star subconsciously licked his lips and leaned in he couldn't help but say yes. Though he has regretted doing so ever since. Apparently to Alfred, agreeing to one isolated statement meant an agreement to be never left alone again.

For the rest of the semester Alfred made Arthur his pet project, assuming he enjoyed going to his games and hanging out with his overly loud friends. As hard as he tried Alfred did not know the meaning of no or any meaning of the word.

"So Artie."

"Arthur." He corrected for the fourth time that day.

"Anyway there's this party tonight and a bunch of people are gonna be there. Ludwig's older brother is home and he's brought a shit ton of beer. So you should totally,"

"No." was the simple reply, Arthur hated beer, and most alcohol for that matter. He had a penchant for wine as his French father insisted they had the drink with dinner, and with a moment of weakness he found a true desire for rum, but also he could not be trusted drunk. Alfred however did not know this fact and rolled his eyes to add.

"It'll be fun dude, it's one of the last parties before fall break and its costumes, you know that'll be fun. I'm going as batman, you could be Robin wouldn't that be cool?!"

Arthur was able to avoid that monstrosity of a party, but only because his papa's bakery had a sale and he was needed to assist at the register; just about the only thing his papa let him touch in the place. Arthur did miss some rather juicy gossip though, apparently Alfred was found snogging some Japanese foreign exchange student which happened to be a boy. The next day at school Alfred actually had the gall to announce to the whole cafeteria that he was bi. And yes because it was Alfred, he only became more popular meanwhile everywhere else in the world he'd be shunned.

To be honest Arthur didn't care what Alfred's preference was, he had known he wasn't interested in girls since his last year middle school when Anya, a nice Russian girl who went to ballet school next to Arthur's favorite bookstore, had tried to kiss him on Valentine's Day. He tried to let her down easy but what it ended up being was him pushing her to the ground and him running away. However he didn't realize he was attracted to boys till one summer when his papa had let him spend some time with his adoptive grandparents in France. There was this Spanish boy that lived down the street who was very skilled at using a small sailboat in the fishing town he was at. There wasn't much else to do so Arthur learned how to sail. It turned out to be one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life and Toni became a muse of sorts for him, he still has dozens of stories about the sea and a young Spanish pirate hidden under his bed. Toni was openly bi and the same night Arthur found the joys of rum, he also had his first kiss. Arthur never allowing himself this feeling before felt it akin to heaven but Toni was just having a summer fling and a few days later Arthur caught him with another woman. Their friendship then turned sour and by the end of summer the two were enemies and Arthur vowed to never mention his brief love to anyone. He still hasn't told anyone that, but he has tried to contact Antonio since, his reply wasn't to kind and he deemed himself above love.

If he could pinpoint a time to where he first realized that he had feelings for Alfred he would say it was the winter break of their senior year. Alfred was overly excited about his elder brother Matthew coming over from Canada and kept bugging him to go shopping with him to find the perfect gift. His simple excuse being. "Artie you're good at that detail crap and I want to find the perfect gift for Mattie." So the two, per Arthur's agreement to get this out of the way, went off to the mall on the first day of Christmas break. Alfred and Arthur were both giddy to find that the weather had already dropped a light flurry on their feet and they would indeed have a white Christmas.

Curious to why this was so important Alfred needed his help he asked, "So Alfred, why on earth is your brother so special to you? What does he do to make his homecoming so grand?" That moment is still today in Arthur's books as one of his most redeeming qualities, among many. His eyes lit up and he smiled like a kid seeing Santa himself. "Mattie, he's the best. He plays hockey up in Canada for the NHL, and he's got the prettiest fiancé ever and he's really smart and he's nice and well, Mattie and I have always been close and he's just so busy now that this is the only time of year he gets to come over. Do you have any siblings Arthur?"

That was a sore subject for him so simply stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't really remember if I do or not. I was given up at two to an orphanage in England till it closed down so I bounced around foster homes for a few years till my papa adopted me. He doesn't have any siblings so I don't consider myself to have much of a family at all. Just my papa and his parents on his mother's side. My papa is just about the only family I've ever known but I get what you mean about this time of year being special, his bakery is doing well now so he's busy a lot more."

There was a pause in the air after that. Arthur didn't tell many people he was adopted, nor of his proper story simply because of the look of pity he always seemed to get. He had a wonderful life now and he doesn't miss his biological parents in the slightest. Nevertheless he was waiting for the look. That sad doe eyed look that came with his story, but with Alfred it never came. He simply gave a small, warm smile and walked him into the mall. "Then I guess we're shopping for your dad too huh?"

The trip to the mall was filled with lots of arguing, "Alfred you cannot get your brother a dildo! He's engaged Lots of disagreeing, "Artie he's your dad not your grandmother don't just get him an apron." And a completely joyous afternoon despite Arthur's expectations. The two had gotten perfect gifts and as they walked out of the place Arthur could feel the sudden tension in the air. Alfred was staring down at the ground, tossing the snow off of his boots like he was contemplating something he had wanted to say for some time but just couldn't do it.

"Hey Artie, my family always does this thing where we just have a big get together and stuff and well I was wondering if…." He seemed to stop himself before he finished, doing one of Arthur's biggest pet peeves of making him wait. "Well Alfred what on Earth do you want?" The American sighed, puffed out his chest, looked straight into Arthur's eyes and asked, "Will you go with me as my date."

Needless to say Arthur was taken by surprise. He still had two weeks before the event and he could even say no, giving Alfred plenty of time to find another, more suitable date. So why couldn't he say no? Arthur couldn't fathom that he had fallen for someone so infuriating for him so completely opposite to his nature, yet the idea of being by his side sent a wave of warmth through him too comfortable to deny. "You'll have to get my papa's permission. It is Christmas Eve and he doesn't even know you. It's not appropriate to go with you without his blessing." Francis Bonnefoy was by far the hardest person in the world to please when it came between him and his son. But to Alfred that was a yes, and he picked up the smaller man and spun him around in the parking lot like he had just won the lottery. A feeling that Arthur won't try to deny felt amazing.

Perfect dress was always needed for an important day, and your dress should not have any wrinkle nor snare. Papa always approved of a well-dressed man and today would be no different. So when the question arrived from Alfred via text, "Don't dress like an idiot?" Was how he mutely replied. Arthur prayed that Al could clean up well enough to impress his papa. Looking at himself in the mirror he frowned. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, regretting his decision and then not, his hair would not lie properly and overall he seemed a disheveled mess. All to say three little words to one person. His desires for Alfred had been shut so tight and his fling with Antonio so disastrous that he had yet to even tell his father he was gay. Not that Francis would mind since he had long advocated for the equal expression of love, but there was the principle of the fact that Arthur had never said those words aloud.

They were to meet at Francis' bakery downtown. It was a cute little shop that served tea and French pastries and recently he had begun to start cake decorating. All that Arthur could admit to at the time was that he needed to tell him something and he wanted it to be done in a formal setting. So adjusting the contrast of his sweater and the underling dress shirt he walked in and sat in the front table so Alfred could see him.

Thank the stars above that Alfred had asked about dress because when he arrived in a dress shirt and his grandfather's bomber jacket, something he only wore for good luck on special occasions, Arthur nearly swooned. He seemed smart and confident and brave, all the good things that Alfred was without the bad things that made Arthur bang his head in the wall. Seeing Arthur he strolled in excitedly and plopped down grinning at Arthur as if he hadn't seen him in years. In reality it had only been three days.

"So this is your dad's place right?" He questioned looking around, attempting to grasp his hand over one of Arthurs with some failure. "It's really nice. So… what's your dad like? Do you think he'll you know like me?" And as if called on queue Francis stepped out from the kitchen, golden locks tied back in a classic red ribbon. "My Arthur why would I not like one of your friends? It is rare to see Arthur invite someone to my bakery so you are very welcome here." Arthur groaned lightly and biting his lip shook his head.

"Papa, you don't fully understand. This is Alfred, and he is here to ask your permission, to date me." And even dickens could not have written such a silence that occurred after that.


	2. Way too Early for French Food

_Francis Bonnefoy was always a man who was one for love. He gave his love freely and expressed that others should do the same. Love was not binding or to be given solely to another and because of that Francis thought he could never wholly love any one person because he simply had to share it with the world. That was what he believed, until he came across a small British boy crying in the middle of a lonely park._

"_What's wrong little one? Are you lost?" He had asked, bending down to the toddler's level. The younger blonde shook his head yes and then proceeded to blubber out. _

"_I was supposed to come home at sundown but I don't remember where to go. Sister Mary's says I don't live there anymore and I don't remember where I live now." _

_Francis' heart clenched, him remembering that Sister Mary's was an orphanage for small boys. Realizing that the boy didn't have a family Francis felt something he had never felt before. This small green eyed boy, with very bushy eyebrows had captured his entire heart, and he would never be able to let him go. So from that day Francis started the process of adopting a one Arthur Kirkland and hasn't let him go since._

_ So, when his precious Arthur came to him on that snowy December day, talking of dates and boyfriends of all things Francis was not amused. The boy opposite Arthur was well known as a star football player and very popular. He could easily be using Arthur for an array of things and Francis would not let his son be hurt by someone unworthy. _

"_No, Arthur is not allowed to date and certainly not by the likes of you."_

_This rather harsh remark from his normally passive father sent Arthur for quite a loop. Francis had never been so openly harsh to someone let alone without even knowing the person. "Now papa that was rude you don't even really know what Alfred is like and yet you judge him? Papa you always talk of spreading your love around and all Alfred is asking for is a simple date."_

"_Well how should I know if he is respectable or not? If he is smart or kind? Not just some empty bag of tan muscles. You are young Arthur and can be easily blinded by looks, trust me I know but I am not and I see through that large blank smile he has."_

_Alfred was obviously upset by these accusations. He lived his entire life trying to be the hero, the good guy and now without even knowing him he thinks he's not good enough for Arthur. It just wasn't fair and it wasn't going to happen. "Hey, I'll prove it to you that I'm good enough for him that I'm good enough for Arthur! That no one's better than me ever!" And just like papa to accept a challenge he did. Alfred now had to prove to him with whatever he could come up with that and Francis had a very vivid imagination._

"_So as I sit here trying to work out just what my father has planned and see if it was book worthy __sadly not. __I couldn't help but think that even though the actual events of my life were not yet best seller, the way my life was lining up was possibly the next Pride and Prejudice, or at least Pretty and Pink, and since my toils are too unbelievable not to share and my friend count too low for me to do it in person I created this blog to share my details. Bits of life to share with you along with my own interpretation of events. Consider this the sandpaper rough copy of my memoirs. If I become famous whoever is reading this now gets to say they were the first. So consider this entry one; I don't know how long this will last but here's a start. I'll try to keep you updated, thanks for reading. Arthur."_

Arthur sat there reading over his most recent blog post, groaning at the uncertainty of the fate that lay ahead of him. Checking his phone to see the only notifications being that Alfred had changed his profile picture, again he presumed his night to be over for the time being and retired to bed.

In the morning Arthur awoke to the smell of scones, a favorite treat of his, but only made when his father needed to talk to him, the sweet aroma left bitter as he made his way downstairs. His father was sitting calmly at the kitchen table, food all set out Arthur's chair askew to silently tell him to sit down. Doing so albeit regrettably he sighed as his father began.

"Arthur, do you have feelings for this boy?"

Arthur bit the inside of his lip, not sure of what to say. He wasn't completely sure of his feelings himself but he couldn't say that to his papa now could he? Alfred despite all his annoyances, made Arthur feel safe, warm, happy. But he was nowhere near any true describable feelings. But what should he say.

"He makes me happy, in a way, and we haven't started date- well spending time together alone much so I feel like I can't truly answer that until I do so?"

The pensive stare Francis had was enough to make the usually callous man squirm in his seat, them both sipping their respective hot beverages before the Frenchman continued.

"I simply do not want you to get hurt mon cher. You are so tranquil and this Alfred he is like wildfire and you cannot control him but I fear he will control you, in ways that drift you away from your dreams. How can I be sure that he will not hurt you?"

"By trusting me papa." Arthur replied, green eyes hardening in his resolve. "I wouldn't have even brought him to meet you if I didn't think he wasn't a good person. I trust your judgment papa which is why I asked him to get your approval but that is meaningless if you do not give him a real chance."

There was a pause in the room that seemed to speak volumes for the two men in the room. Francis simply took the moment, then in a motion stood up and brought his son into a loving embrace. "Alright mon cher, I will give Alfred this chance that you have. As wary as I am for your feelings I am just as happy that you are finally opening up your heart to someone. Invite this Alfred over to dinner tonight and then I will give you my answer as to spending Christmas Eve with him. That is not my blessing, but a trial run of how his family treats you. Okay?"

Arthur nodded and with a sprint jolted up to his room to try and call Alfred.

"Pick up git pick up the bloody phone."

"-ello who is this do you know what time it is?" Alfred groaned, a slurred tone to his speech coupled with a yawn.

"It's ten thirty you igit on a Thursday don't you do those morning run things with the track team anyway?" Arthur added shortly, pacing around his room.

"It's also during break and yes I normally do however Arthur I figured I'd let myself sleep in since the track team isn't meeting and there's a foot of snow on the ground. So what did you call me for? Is something wrong?"

Arthur, holding back the strong will to yell at Alfred that there had been snow since Thanksgiving, took a deep breath and tried to ask, though it sounded more like a demand. "My father has requested your presence at my house for dinner tonight and I would really like it if you would use it to make a good impression on him since yesterday went so absolutely dreadful."

There was a pause over the phone, and a rustling could be heard on the other line, presumably Alfred getting out of bed and putting on his glasses. "What time is dinner Artie?"

Arthur smiled. "It's a 7 sharp, Papa is making beef bourguignon so dress nice but not white because I know you'll make a mess."

"Alright Artie, mind if I bring Mattie and his fiancé Bella? I'm sure your dad will like them, Bella's even a pastry chef."

Arthur chuckled lightly and agreed to that amendment, notifying is father of the extra dinner guests, with a surprisingly positive review on the matter. Afterwards Arthur got off the phone with Alfred and turned his computer on

"_Hello Readers. I'm actually in a really good mood today so why not embarrass myself. As you could guess my father is a splendid cook. I however am not. So how about I try to tell you about the time I was twelve and I tried to cook a Father's Day dinner for him?"_


End file.
